Fly Away
by BetrayingWings
Summary: Oh look! Another Max is kicked out of the flock story! What happens when she kicks them out of the house though? Now, 2 years later, Max has a new flock, and -oh great- the old flock comes crawling back, but will Max answer their pleads? Or will she shove them away like they did to her? Max/OC


**Hey hey hey! Tis I Luna, USING THE ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE! So I just have all these ideas and this is just one of my max is kicked out of the flock ones. I love those types! Couldn't help myself!  
I don't own MAXIMUM RIDE or ORANGE JUICE. Read on and peace out!**

Max's POV

I quietly set down atop the roof of our house. By our I mean the flock and I. We had settled down for a while in some place called Great Falls, Montana. Well, it was outside of Great Falls. We had an old run-down mansion like house. It had been for sale at a really cheap price and the flock was tired out. No more Erasers were attacking us, which was highly suspicious. The mansion had many acres of land that ran down to the river about five miles away. It was pretty sweet.

Where was I? Oh yes. I set down quietly and tip toed over to the side of the house, shimmied down the drainpipe, and finally reached the balcony of my room. I creaked open the doors and slowly walked over to my bed. I ducked down and groped under it, reaching for my notebook.

Finally getting a grasp on it I yanked it out, opening it as soon as it was in my lap. I had drawings in there. Yeah, it might be weird, the Maximum Ride draws in little green composition book, but hey! I just draw whatever. I've drawn my flock, my mom, regular people, and…visions.

You read that right, visions. I had visions of the future and past and would always draw them before they left my memory. I just had a vision of a young girl, about 9 years old, stranded in a forest, bleeding and dirty. Her white lacy nightdress was torn and stained as she clutched her teddy bear and cried. There was someone approaching her as well. I don't know who, I could only see a shadow stumbling closer with its hand held out as if in calling.

I drew the picture quickly, getting every detail, shadow, and crease correct as to not forget it.

What was really weird was one minute I wasn't able to draw, but after my first vision, I became an expert. It was odd. I only knew they were real visions because once I had one that Iggy would make pancakes tomorrow and he did. That didn't really prove anything since Iggy makes pancakes pretty much every other day, but it still led me to suspicions.

Now, to answer your probably nonexistent question of why I was out sneaking around, well, I had been doing it for a while now. Often sneaking off with one of the notebooks under my bed and then flying to a cliff or the forest, and just drawing. (**A/N it's like that doctor who series 2 episode 11 Fear Her, except she just draws a lot and is not possessed and doesn't kidnap children**) It was soothing really. The flock had been giving off signs of tension lately and sometimes I just needed to get away from it all.

My stomach growled ferociously and I realized I hadn't ate since dinner. Hey it's 1 AM and I ate a very subtle and tiny portion. Don't blame me.

Ignoring your odd stares, I creeped down the stairs, trying to keep them from creaking. The house was dark and in a sleep lust, the flock were up in their beds sleeping soundly. They were dreaming of- oh, never mind they're in the kitchen.

Straightening up and trying to act nonchalant, I casually strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing the orange juice and a cup, I then walked over to the flock and sat down next to Nudge and Gasman. They both flinched away from me but I brushed it off as nothing.

"Hey guys! Watcha doing up so late, or should I say early?" I asked, taking a swig from the OJ.

"Max, we know." Angel said in a creepy voice.

"And what is that that you know?" I said.

"We know where you've been when you're gone." Iggy said in a monotone voice.

"Oh…okay then…" I said unsurely. They were confronting me at 1 AM about going to the forest?

"We know you're working for the school." Nudge mused quietly. It's time for a spit take of OJ.

"Sorry Angel!" I apologized, the spit having landed on her, "And to you, Nudge, what?"

"Max, where else would you be going? You've been sneaking around and cooped up in your room. And don't think we don't know about those notebooks you stock under your bed. What's in those anyways? Information about us?" Gazzy asked sassily.

"In a way." I say, the same tone in my voice. God dammit Max! Now they're going to think you're an even bigger traitor then you aren't already!

That thought was confirmed with each of their audible gasps.

"Max…"Fang said slowly, "get out."

"All because of some OJ." I mutter sarcastically before turning around and almost marching out of the kitchen. Key word: almost.

At the door frame I stopped before sharply rotating around on my heels, then marching right back.

"Okay, multiple things. First thing, you guys are bitches for thinking I would do that, second thing, you're all wrong, and third thing, GET OUT!" I screamed the last part, pointing towards the general direction of the front door.

They looked shocked, but Angel was the first to recover.

"Maxi, Maxi, Maxi. You truly are quite dense. You see we kicked your sorry butt out, so you have to get out." I couldn't help but notice them all flinch as I was called 'quite dense'.

"Ange, Ange, Ange," I said, using the same tone of voice that she used on me, one of conversing with a three year old, "This is my house. I brought it with my money. I could stop paying the bills, I could stop paying whatever else I pay. But, it is I who pays for it. So you guys have to get out."

Once again they looked shocked, Angel yet again being the first to recover.

"Fine then." She snapped, "We're leaving, come on guys, lets get away form this traitor."

She then marched out and a hesitant flock followed. I just stood there, hands on my hips in a sassy manor.

As soon as the door closed behind them I broke down, sobbing and breaking things. I took out my notebook and drew. Now I had no one left but my drawings. I wouldn't go to moms house, that probably where they would go first. I would stay here, stay here and…save the world.

**Im sorry, I just have so many ideas and I may just put them all out there so I can update each one whenever I get the chance. School is in 2 days and I have a back to school night tonight!**


End file.
